Kaleb
B ackstory Kaleb is the little of Sam and Ange who is named after a character in one of their favorite books. Since they were out wandering in the Emptiness and had noone to creat a baby body for the new soul, John offered for them to use his since he can manipulate souls and doesn't have much of a soul anyway. Because of having John's body, Kaleb can also manipulate and see souls. The three stitchpunks travel to The Clock Tower where they are warmly wlecomed by everyone except for 1 and 8. After a few days of staying in the clock tower, Kaleb can't take 1's constant yelling at him for "causing too much trouble that absolutely can not be allowed" and runs away. When he finally decides to come back, he had run so far that there was now way of finding his way back. For a few years, he wanders around in the Emptiness, occasionally bumping into a Loner, some monsters and even 77. He turned down any and all offers to join either group though; his quest was to find the clocktower but during a deadly encounter with a Digger Beast, he loses his memory and can only remeber his name. He soon runs into 992, who had been captured by 66/6 in a jar. Once freed by Draco and 80, she brings him back to The Clock Tower and is quick to invite him into her family. Kaleb accepts and quickly warms up to everyone else in the family. When he has to go introduce himself to 1, he regains his memory due to the fact that "1's yelling is one thing you don't easily forget." When out exploring one day, Kaleb stumbles accross the bodies of his parents and is completely distrought. He passes out leaving his adopted family wonder where he has gone. He is soon discovered by 992 and Draco and brought back to the tower. He holds a funeral for them and becomes very secluded after it. Durring this time his mind mulls over everything and comes to the conclusion that it's all 1's fault this all happened. He eventually gets so angry that he storms up to 1 and attacks him and actually lands a few hits on the old guy until 8 intervenes. Kaleb runs off not too far from the tower, horrified at what he has done. Then he gets attacked by 999 and is rescued by 191. He is in a coma for a week and durring that time he has to merge his and his uncle's souls together so he could live. After he wakes up, he goes into a depression for a while and becomes very anti-social. One day, while he is exploring the library, he finds a human soul and falls in love with it. He goes off to 2 to make her body. He places the soul into it himself, names her 331, and brings her home. Personality Kaleb is quite Kid-ish like 3 and 4 but can be serious sometimes. He likes to explore a lot, even if it is extremely hazardous.He likes to keep things to himself as to not burden anybody with his problems but when people let him, he will let his feelings out. He is kind and can make friends with anybody and annoys the hell out of anybody who doesn't. He respects people's privacy and will not pry into anything too personal. Kaleb also respects people's stature in the clocktower. After the 999 incedent, he becomes much more mature and has a tendancy to curse a lot. He is highly reactive to magnets, which mess with his head horribly and give him immense migranes. Somehow, he has a natural tallent for using poles or spears as weapons and uses that to his great advantage. He calls his ability to manipulate souls a curse because his hands get extremely hot when he does or when someones soul reacts to something. He doesn't gudge people by how they look on the outside but how their soul looks and bases his assumptions on that. He is a very happy person and likes to laugh a lot and not a lot of things can bring him down. Kale is a very stubborn person and when he thinks one way, that is the only way in his mind. Relationships He can get along with just about everyone. He loved his parents to death. He sees 992 at an older sister figure and likes to hang out with her. He absolutely HATES 1 and blames him for making him run away and then, though it is quite a stretch, killing his parents. He starts to call 191 "Mom" after the 999 attack and will do anything to protect his only family. He also becomes extremely sensative about his family and if anybody offends anyone in it he will consider it "provication" and will go after whoever it is with the intent to kill. After Kale meets 331, it is love at first sight. They are very rarely appart and Kale becomes a much happier person when he is with her. Voice Actor Child: Greg Ayres- Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club Adult: Michael Reisz- Yamato Ishida from Digimon Theme song Easier to Run- Linkin Park Other Characters Say... "Kaleb is the best son anyone could have asked for. 1 doesn't seem to understand that though." Ange "Kaleb's a great boy. He takes after John a lot, although that isn't much of a surprise to me." Sam "You would think that spending years in the emptiness would harden someone, but Kale is just so optimistic, nothing can bring him down." 169 Created by Ookamix6